Flashes of light
by minttulovesyou
Summary: "The red dot speeds up on the floor and flies over the floor all the way from a wall to another, and as it stops to teasingly flicker just in front of Kurt in the middle of the room he just loses it." the adventures of kitty!kurt have continued!


**A/N: **so i felt bad for not updating dirty paws so i wrote you this. idk sorry if it sucks?

* * *

It shouldn't be a surprise that it's Puck who does it.

Still, when Blaine catches a glimpse of a black flashlight when Puck casually roams trough his pockets, that kind that has a laser light in it too, he can't help but roll his eyes. It's ridiculous, really, because just because Kurt has cat ears and a tail doesn't make him a cat, and okay, he might like to eat Blaine's hair in a way he claims is called _grooming_ and purr quite loudly when they make out but that's okay, and maybe Kurt would like to do those things even if he wasn't part cat (okay, most likely not… Especially not the hair eating-part. But what ever, okay? He's still not a cat) so Puck, please.

"Oh my God, Puck, this is going to be so good-" shrieks Santana then, and Kurt flinches right next to Blaine (he doesn't like loud noises, and you wouldn't either if your ears were as sensitive as his, okay).

Puck just smirks and takes the flashlight out, plays with it for a while, and after a short while he looks straight into Blaine's eyes. It's like he's asking for his permission, he's probably trying to look earnest with his eyes wide, but he's got this ridiculously mischievous smirk on his face too and Blaine rolls his eyes, _go ahead then, if you must. _Puck's ridiculous smile just widens, and he mouths a quick "thanks bro" from the corner of his mouth, and okay, then.

The truth is, Blaine is not _just a bit_ curious of what Kurt's reaction to the laser light will be - he's actually so curious he's almost bouncing on his seat.

* * *

Glee goes well for almost half an hour, and Blaine is getting almost impatient. He shouldn't, he knows, because it's his boyfriend they're going to fool, he should probably defend him like he knows he would defend him, but okay, what ever? It was Puck's idea.

So Blaine gives himself the permission to start shifting on his seat, squirming subtly until Kurt asks him if he's okay ("yeah yeah better than ever") and he forces himself to sit still, until he hears the small click from the flashlight.

Blaine has to force himself to stay still, and the look he gives the small red dot dancing across the room is pretty subtle, if he gets to say, until he focuses his eyes on Kurt.

He hasn't noticed, not yet, he's biting at the end of his pencil and watching the way Mr. Schue explains them what they're going to do with his ears twitching. It's so cute, the little subtle twitch of his ears as he nibbles on the wood, looking so utterly concentrated and _cute_, and Blaine's heart swells in his chest a little as Kurt's tail brushes against his shin under the chair.

Suddenly it's like his his senses come to focus, though. The pencil drops from his hand, scattering to the floor as Kurt's eyes fix on the red dot. It's almost ridiculous, the way his whole body tenses up, and even his tail goes rigid against Blaine's leg. Kurt's ears are up, and he's looking slightly manic, the gleam in his eyes concentrated in so many levels more than before, his whole posture screaming_ ready to jump_. His tail starts moving slowly, but then faster as Kurt's eyes follow the red dot on the wall, his whole body lengthening and following it as it disappears behind the piano and it's like it excites him even more, now that he can't see it. Blaine looks at Puck quickly, rising his eyebrows and the wide smile Puck shoots at him in return tells him that this isn't the first time this has happened.

It's like Kurt has fallen into some kind of a trance, his eyes glossy and nose scrunching up as his brows furrow and ears give a violent twitch. His tail is tapping at the floor as his hips swing from one side to another in an accelerating pace. Blaine's hand is clutching at his arm but it's like Kurt doesn't even notice; the red dot speeds up on the floor and flies over the floor all the way from a wall to the other, and as it stops to teasingly flicker just in front of Kurt in the middle of the room he just_ loses it_.

Blaine can't do anything before Kurt _pounces_, flying through the air managing to look graceful and delicate at the same time, landing on his feet and bouncing forward and onto his stomach to trap the dot with his hands. Mister Schue stops talking at this point, looking slightly annoyed, and basically everyone is at least snickering. Blaine isn't sure if he's supposed to be laughing; Kurt is leaping from one spot to another, trying desperately to catch the dot, and it's kind of sad but so, so ridiculously funny at the same time. His lips twitch a bit, and seriously, how deep in that trance Kurt really is? Blaine can see Puck turning off the flashlight.

For a moment Kurt just looks confused. He turns around, squinting, trying to find the dot again, but when it's nowhere in the sight his eyes widen comically and this is when Blaine loses it. He's laughing, so hard his stomach hurts, and Kurt's ears pull back a bit and he looks a little unsure, still a bit overwhelmed. Blaine is positively wheezing, gasping for air as Kurt scoffs, coming back to Earth and looking a bit offended. He's blushing, not much but it's still visible, and God, he's so adorable that Blaine stops laughing. Kurt walks up back to his seat gingerly, sits there gracefully, his glare _withering_ as he looks at Puck, snuggling into Blaine with a moody look. He doesn't look offended, mostly just embarrassed and amused even if he's trying not to show it, and Blaine can't help kissing the side of his neck quickly. The blush deepens, and Blaine chuckles into the warm skin.

Kurt doesn't look angry, but there's certainly a special kind of a glimmer in his eyes as he turns to whisper in Blaine's ear.  
"Don't think you're not going to pay for this later", he whispers, his words hot and breathy and Blaine shivers.

It's funny but somehow _he can't wait._


End file.
